Saying It Now
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: Thor never forgot what Loki told him before his "almost" coronation. Now, on the day he finally was going to become king of Asgard, Thor decides to tell Loki what he should have said in response to those words. Based on a deleted scene from the movie. One year post Avengers. No slash.


A/N: Inspired by the line "sometimes I am envious, but never doubt that I love you" that Loki says to Thor in one of the deleted scenes from the movie. (Which breaks my heart every time I watch it.)

Connected to "Abandoned". You don't have to read it to get this; it just shows how Loki's redemption came around here.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor.

**Saying it Now**

Thor strode along a long hallway in the palace. He'd come down this very same hallway before, for the same reason he was coming down it now. But he was not the same as he had been then. When he had last taken this walk, he had been arrogant, selfish, and inconsiderate, now he was aware of his weaknesses and cared a great deal for the welfare of others. Two years, and the experiences he had over the course of those years, had changed him greatly.

This time he did not call for spirits, or for any servants to attend to him. This time, he was talking this walk, his final walk as a prince of Asgard, and not as its king, alone.

However, he should not have been surprised to see who waited for him at the end of the hall, exactly where he had been waiting last time.

Loki was dressed in his armor for the coronation (except he had not yet donned his helm), and stood watching Thor come toward him, a small smile on his face. He had stood in that same spot two years ago, waiting for Thor, but Loki was also different than he had been then. Then he had been jealous, scheming, and bitter. Now the jealousy and bitterness were gone, and while he was still a trickster and a schemer, he used those traits for better causes.

Thor came to a halt beside him and returned the smile. "I should've known you'd be here."

Loki shrugged. "I thought I'd like to spend a few moments with you while you're still just a prince, and not my king."

"Loki, never think of me as your king, as I will never think of you as my subject."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"In that case, since you're not my king, I feel that I can again say that I don't think that I should be standing where you want me to-" Loki started.

Thor shook his head. "I thought I won this argument."

"It's your day, you should be the center of attention." Loki insisted.

"Absolutely not, it's an important day for you as well brother. I will have you standing by my side and nowhere else."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, but not from your king. From your older brother."

Loki couldn't help letting one side of his mouth twitch up in a lopsided smile. "All right, all right."

A warm silence fell for a moment, before Thor turned to Loki. "The last time we were here, you told me something that I have never forgotten."

Loki stiffened. Understandably, he did not like speaking of the incidents from two years ago, or the incidents that had occurred on Midgard a year ago. "Yes, I guess you wouldn't have."

"I wouldn't forget words like that."

"…I was being completely honest you know." Loki admitted, looking away from Thor, clearly uncomfortable. "I never intended for everything that happened afterward to go the way it did."

"I know. I want to say to you what I should have said to you in response that day." Thor said.

Loki still did not turn back to him, and Thor took his silence as permission to continue.

"I should have told you that you have no reason to be envious of me. You have your intellect and your magic, and those skills are valuable, not to mention that they have saved the both of us more than once in the past, when mere strength was not enough."

The half of Loki's face that Thor could see was expressionless.

"And I should said then that _you_ should never doubt that I love you." Thor put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Loki finally turned to Thor, a small smile gracing his face. "You're saying it now."

Thor stepped forward to embrace his younger brother, more than glad that Loki returned the hug. "Never doubt that I love you. Really."

"I never will. Never again." Loki replied. "And don't you doubt what I said that day. Don't doubt that I see you as my brother."

"Never."

The brothers pulled apart, broad smiles on both their faces.

"Loki, I know I was not ready the last time. Do you think I'm ready now?" Thor asked seriously, his smile fading a little.

"You are very different now, aren't you?" Loki teased, still smiling.

"Seriously, Loki."

"You're ready Thor. You'll be a great king. Seriously." Loki replied, nothing but sincerity in his voice, clasping Thor's shoulder for a moment.

Thor's smile widened.

Another warm and comfortable silence fell for a few moments.

"They'll be calling for us soon. Would you like me to leave, give you some time to yourself before the ceremony starts?" Loki asked, remembering that Thor had asked him to leave the last time.

"No. I would appreciate your company."

So they remained in the hall for the time they had left before they were called, talking and laughing, before they were summoned to face their futures as the king of Asgard and the king's most trusted advisor. To face their futures never again doubting the simple and true fact that they were, and always would be, brothers.

**The End**

A/N: I am so irritated that there are all these great scenes that were cut from Thor. Most of them give so much more depth to Loki's character, and to his relationship with Thor.


End file.
